Trailer slider locking systems are utilized on tractor-trailers to adjust the longitudinal position of a trailer slider carrying a trailer suspension beneath a trailer body. Trailer body rails are supported on top of, and slide relative to, suspension side rails. The trailer body rails include a series of holes that provide multiple body positions relative to the trailer suspension. A mechanical linkage supported on the trailer slider, or on a suspension side rail, is used to bias spring-loaded pins to a locked position in which the pins are received in the holes in the trailer body rails. The pins lock the suspension side rail and trailer body rail together. The mechanical linkage includes a handle that is actuated by an operator to move the pins between retracted (unlocked) and extended (locked) positions.
To move the pins from the extended or locked position to the retracted or unlocked position, the operator pulls the handle outwardly away from the suspension side rail. This allows the pins to disengage from the holes such that the trailer slider can be moved to a desired position. Sometimes the operator will forget to return or release the handle from the unlocked position. If the vehicle is moved with the handle in the unlocked position, the trailer slider may slide and impact the trailer. This could cause damage to the trailer suspension or to the trailer itself.
Therefore, there is a need for a trailer slider that reliably ensures that a trailer slider handle will be moved out of the unlocked position prior to vehicle movement.